Chibi Vampire: Secrets of the Armash
by Crazyhanyou
Summary: Young Sophia is not a normal vampire, she makes blood instead of drinking it and is destined to give her life for the sake of the entire vampire race. Will she ever be able to find true love or will she be forced to marry her fiance Alder Brownlick? R&R.
1. Chapter 1

Chibi Vampire: Secrets of the Armash Family

Chapter One: True Sadness

Crazyhanyou: Heyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy everyone! It's been forever since I wrote any fics. Too much has been going on… Finishing up high school, going to college, and now I've finally found some free time to actually write something. I apologize for any grammatical errors. Anyway, lately I've been into the Karin series and I figured it's about time I wrote a fanfic about it. This story is a little about the history of the pushuke (psyche) and the curse of the Armash family. Read it and enjoy. 3 Me

Europe Year 1500 AD

The dark sky glittered with millions of stars. The blood red moon looked down upon a seemingly harmless castle. Deep within the dungeon of the castle, the sound of a girl's scream echoed. The scream belonged to a girl around the age of sixteen or seventeen. She had long , silver hair, porcelain skin, and golden eyes. She wore nothing more than a simple white dress and around her ankle, she had a chain immobilizing her.

Two red eyes pierced the darkness before the young girl. She looked tried to avoid looking into them but soon came under a trance. The man standing in front of her just smirked at her pathetic self and walked toward her. Two long fangs protruded from his mouth and every step he took closer to her , they seemed to grow longer and longer.

"Sophia, it's time for you to learn your place. I cannot believe you tried to escape again… Don't you realize, you are the only one who can bring save our race?" He said as he placed one hand on her neck. "You are our gift. Your blood is the only thing that can help us reproduce."

All Sophia could do was mutter a silent plea, "No… please…"

"It's too late, you fool!" The man yelled just before his fangs pierced the girl's jugular.

"!" Sophia screamed. The whole world went black as she lost conciousness.

The vampire who had just bit her sighed as he licked his lips. He then placed her gently on the ground and walked out of the dungeon chamber. As he left the chamber he muttered, more to himself than anyone else, "When will this madness end? You're just lucky it was me who caught you..."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The young man walked back to his room, which was on the west wing of the small castle. His crimson eyes scanned the dark room for any company, they fell upon a seemingly young woman sitting next to the window. The blood red moon shown upon her silver hair, making it seem red. Her golden eyes glistened with tears. When she noticed his presence, she turned around and ran towards him.

"How could you? She was just trying to find her brother!" The girl yelled. "Alder, she's just a child and he's the last of the Armash family."

Alder grimanced at her words. He had only done what his father told him to do. If his father had found her, she would most certainly have been forced into a darker chamber. She would have been tortured as well. "Aryll, you speak as if I'm a monster. I just wanted to make sure she didn't get hurt..."

Aryll glared at him, it took almost everything inside her not to slap him. "You bit her! Isn't that enough!"

"Fine. I'm sorry, okay. Look, I'm going for a walk. If father asks where I am, just tell him I went out to feed." He walked out of the room, sick of his sister's accusations and his father's constant orders. He just wanted things to go back to the way they were before this madness started

The Armash family and the Brownlick family had been affiliated for hundreds of years, so it only seemed natural when Alder and Sophia met for them to be friends. Sophia Armash was introduced to Alder when he was very young and they quickly became friends.

Alder chuckled lightly at a memory of a young Sophia crying because she was afraid of the dark. "You always were too cute for words..." He whispered to the night sky.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Okay so this is about all I got right now. It's been really hard for me to get over this writer's block so I apologize for the plot line jumping all over the place. i promise it will get a lot more interesting in the future... R&R!


	2. Chapter 2

Chibi Vampire: Secrets of the Armash

Chapter 2: Childhood Memories

Hey guys! It's me again, the crazy author who can't get over her writer's block! I'm writing this chapter while my mind is still clear. Hope you enjoy it!

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Papa, I don't wanna meet anyone from that stuck up Brownlick family! I just wanna stay and live you and big brother!" A young Sophia wailed, arms wrapped around her father's legs. Her eyes filled to the brim with tears. Sophia cried a lot for a child and was constantly being picked on by her older brother, Adrian. She felt it was her best defense and always worked on her father.

Today was different, her father was determined to have her meet his best friend, Kyle Brownlick and his son Alder, "Sophia, I know you're scared but trust me, they're really nice vampires. I know you'll come to love them just like you love papa and Adrian." A cloud of sadness hovered around the old vampire, this was the last day he would have his daughter in his care. It was tradition for the two families to intermarry. Although Sophia was very young, he had promised Kyle that she would live with his family from the day she turned five that she'd grow up in his house. Sophia's father picked her up and gave her a hug.

This stopped her tears, "Papa… You have to promise me you'll come see me every night! If you do that then I'll go."

The old man couldn't imagine not seeing his child ever again. He smiled gently and hugged her again. "Of course I will."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

As the vampires neared the Brownlick castle, they were greeted by Kyle Brownlick. He was a very tall vampire with long black hair pulled back into a pony. His eyes were a dark red and like every vampires, his fangs slightly protruded from his upper lips. He welcomed Sophia's father with a warm hug.

"Kent! It's been such a long time! I was beginning to think you had forgot us." Kyle's eyes then fell upon Sophia. "This young lady must be Sophia? She's very adorable. Nice to meet you, Sophia." He extended his hand to her.

Sophia just stared at his hand as if it were a monster. "Uhmmm…."

Kyle burst out laughing and patted her on the head. "That's the first time I've ever gotten that kind of reaction. You're an interesting kid." He then turned to Kent, "Come in, let's talk over a nice cup of chilled blood."

Kent nodded in agreement and took Sophia's hand. "Come on, Sophia. This is your new home."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

When the three vampires entered the castle, they walked to the west wing and came to a dining room. The two adults helped themselves to a cup of blood and Sophia just sat there not really listening to what they had to say. She looked around the huge room until her eyes met a pair of crimson eyes across the table. They belonged to a young boy with dusty blonde hair. He peeked out from under the table and stared at her. She blinked for a second and then he was gone. Her skin crawled, she was sure she had just seen a ghost.

"Papa there's a ghost…" Before she could finish her sentence, a hand reached out from under the table and pulled her down. She almost let out a yelp, but another hand covered her mouth. She looked around to meet eyes with the same young boy she thought was a ghost.

He smiled at her. "Come on, let's go play. My dad talks too much and it's really boring in here. You are bored aren't you?"

Sophia nodded and then shook her head. "Ooomph."

"Oh! Sorry, I should move my hand so you can talk I guess." The boy chuckled, he then removed his hand from her mouth.

"Who are you?" She stared at him with her big amber eyes.

"My name's Alder, that old guy up there is my father." Alder smiled at her and grabbed her hand. "It's really boring in here, let's go play in my room."Before she could protest, Alder had dragged her out of the dining area, up the stairs, down the hall, and into his room.

"Ummm… Alder…" Sophia whispered as the two of them entered the room. Her face was burning red.

Alder stared at her for a second and then grinned when he realized she was flustered by holding her hand. "Sorry about that." He then let go and grabbed a toy doll and threw it at her. "Play with me!"

Sophia caught the doll and stared at it. She had never played with a boy outside of her family. When she played with her brother, he would always get mad at her and call her mean names. This was the first time someone had ever asked to play with her. She just sat there confused.

"Oh come on, don't you know how to play?" Alder asked. "What's your name by the way?"

"It's Sophia…"She whispered as she continued to stare at the doll.

"Hmmm so my fiancée's name is Sophia, huh? Cute name." He then bent down and kissed her on the cheek.

"Whaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa?" Sophia wailed with a beet red face.

That's it for chapter two. I think I'm starting to get back in the swing of writing fic's again. Like I said before, I've been having really bad writer's block for a long time so I am sorry for how this turned out. Anyway, so far Alder's been introduced as the heir to the browlick family and now as Sophia's fiancée. When I first wrote about him in chapter one, I wanted him to come off as a bad guy but he really isn't. There is a reason he acts coldly towards Sophia as an adult, that'll be revealed later on. Well… I am done rambling on and on so good-bye! PS: R&R!


	3. Chapter 3

Chibi Vampire: Secrets of the Armash

Chapter 3

Part one

Alder walked down the abandoned streets of London, deep in thought. He came to a stop in front of the remains of a burned down mansion. It was what remained of the Armash mansion and also a place that held dark memories for Alder. He closed his eyes as he remembered the dark night Sophia had awakened as the psyche.

Xxxx

It was just another night at the Brownlick castle, Sophia had complained about being afraid of the dark and begged Alder to let her stay with him in his room. At age sixteen, Alder was interested in his fourteen year old fiancée in more than one way. As the two of them sat at the end of his bed, Alder slowly grabbed her hand and held it in his. When Sophia didn't pull her hand away, he looked at her face. She had turned bright red and was looking at the ground.

"Sophia, don't you think it's strange… You're fourteen and you can go into the sun without any problems at all. Also, the slight thought of drinking blood disgusts you…" Alder scratched his head in confusion.

Sophia continued to stare at the ground, her face turned even redder in shame. "I'm sorry I'm such a weird vampire…"

Alder squeezed her hand. "It's okay, you can't help it. Anyway, you're my fiancée and I think you're perfect no matter what."

Sophia looked at him and sighed. Her face had gone from bright red to its natural shade of peach. "Alder, if I told you something would you promise not to tell anyone… even your dad?"

Alder thought for a bit and nodded, "I promise not to tell anyone. Even if you're half human I promise not to tell anyone."

"Okay… well here's the thing, my father told me that we have a special bloodline and that someday one of us will be born with special abilities that will help protect our race. He said that only our blood is special and that either my brother or I will awaken as a special vampire. Father also told me that there is a curse on our blood…" She clenched the hand that was still in Alder's and looked at him; tears had started to form in her big, amber colored eyes.

"Are you afraid of what the curse might be? Why do you look like you're about to cry?" Alder hated it when she got like this, just the mere thought of Sophia crying caused him to feel a sliver of pain.

Sophia shook her head and looked at the ground again. "Alder, I know what's going to happen to me… I'm going to become a sacrifice."

Alder looked at her in alarm, she had become extremely quiet and had a solemn look on her face. He touched her face with his hand and forced her to look at him, the tears that had formed earlier were now falling down her cheeks and she was biting her lip in attempt to fight back a sob. He pulled her into a hug and held her tightly. "I will never let anyone hurt you…"

Later that night, Alder carried the sleeping Sophia back into her room and tucked her into bed. He then kissed her on the forehead only to find her skin extremely hot. He also noticed her face was still flushed like it was earlier. Sophia just moaned in her sleep and kicked off her blankets. Alder shook his head and left the castle to feed.

Xxxx

The next night, Alder was awakened by the sound of Sophia screaming from her room. He ran out of the hall and into her room in alarm, the scene he took in was horrifying. There was blood smeared all over the walls and a giant puddle was growing even larger on the floor. It looked like a stream of blood and, as he followed the stream, his eyes met the horrified eyes of Sophia. She was holding her hands over her nose as if trying to stop the blood that was oozing out of her. Her eyes were filled with tears and her body was shaking.

Alder turned to get help but stopped when he felt Sophia's hand tug on the end of his shirt. He turned and met her eyes. "Please stay here… I'm scared."

He sighed and hugged the bleeding girl. How could he even think of leaving the girl he loved when she was bleeding like this? Suddenly, Sophia went limp in his arm and became unconscious. Alder carried her to his room and laid her on his bed and then went back into her room to clean up the mess.

He was soon joined by his father and explained the situation. When Kyle looked over the room and the massive amount of blood, a strange smile played across his face. "So the fountain has finally appeared."

Alder looked up in confusion at the words his father had just said. "Fountain? What are you talking about…? Father?" He was cut off by his father leaving the room and walking down the hall. He then regretted not following him when he heard Sophia scream again.

When he entered his room he saw his father wrapping his arms around Sophia and biting her neck. The sound of blood being drank echoed in his ears. He could only stand there with fear in his eyes.

Xxxxxx

After that night Sophia was locked in her room and not allowed to be seen by anyone but Alder or his father. When the news of Sophia's awakening met the ears of Kent Armash, he made plans to talk to Kyle and take her back into his family. Kyle just ignored his offer and told him that he could never see her again. This infuriated Kent and he ended his friendship with Kyle.

At that time, Adrian Armash had heard a rumor about Kyle drinking Sophia's blood to gain more power. He had told his father about what had happened and the two made plans to destroy the Brownlick home and take Sophia back with force. The only problem was that Kyle had been spying on the Armash house and learned about this plan. He lured a group of vampire hunters to the Armash home and they burned it down, killing everyone in it.

Later that night, Kyle took Alder to what remained of the Armash mansion to make sure no one had survived. Alder's eyes scanned the burned down foundation of the once beautiful mansion, they soon fell upon the half dead body of Kent. He shook in fear as his father walked up to the old vampire and killed him instantly. The two then looked for any more survivors but found none. The remains of seventeen year old Adrian were never found, a mystery no one had ever solved.

Back in the present, Alder let out a long sigh and whispered to the ghosts of Adrian and Kent Armash, "The madness had only just begun…"

Xxxxxx

Part 2

Back at the Brownlick castle, Aryll made her way to the dungeon to see Sophia. On her way, she could hear Sophia crying loudly. She sighed as she continued her pursuit down the steps and finally entered the cell Sophia was kept captive in. When she walked in, she started Sophia and caused her to jump. She smiled gently at the girl and offered her a hot bowl of soup that she had carried in her hands.

Sophia ate her soup in one gulp and looked at the ground. "Thank you for bringing me soup, Aryll…"

Aryll sighed and took the empty bowl from her. "You know it's not much trouble for me. You are my best friend anyway…" She sighed and stared at the two red bite marks on Sophia's neck. "I see my brother bit you again. I apologize for stupidity, but you know it would be worse if father had found you."

Sophia's body shuddered at the mention of Kyle Brownlick. She shook her head, "I'm sorry. I just had to know if the rumor was true."

Aryll's eyes softened. "You really miss him, don't you? So what did you find out?"

Sophia shook her head and tears started to form in her eyes again. "I couldn't find Adrian at all. There wasn't any sign of my brother at all!"

Aryll hugged the trembling girl tightly and felt tears welling up in her eyes. This was the fifth time in the last two weeks Sophia had been let down by the rumors of Adrian Armash being sighted by other vampires. "Sophia, why don't you just give up? Alder already told you, Adrian has been dead for four years. I'm sick of you getting hurt every time someone tells you that they've seen him."

Sophia pushed Aryll away and glared at her. "Your brother is a liar! He just wants me to stay here while Adrian suffers the curse on his own! I hate him!" She wiped away the tears that began falling out of her eyes and down her cheeks. "I hate your father for killing my family! I hate them!"

Aryll sighed and nodded sadly. "I understand, sweetie. I hate my father too but Alder is trying to protect you from him. He's even agreed to take your surname so that your family name can live on."

After Aryll left, Sophia took out a piece of parchment paper and began writing something down. Bittersweet memories of her brother flooded her mind and she smiled sadly at thought of him yelling at her for something stupid. "Is he really gone?"

Xxxx

Elsewhere, a young vampire around the age of twenty-one talked to heir of the Eddowes family, Edward Eddowes. "Please save my sister…."

End of chapter three.

Crazyhanyou: Okay so chapter three is definitely a lot longer than I had anticipated but now the plot line is finally coming together a lot nicer. I hope you enjoyed it and I will be posting chapter four soon. Leave me a review and let me know what you think. xoxo


	4. Chapter 4

Chibi Vampire: Secrets of the Armash

Chapter Four

Hi everyone, crazy here! Chapter four yo! This chapter is about James Marker's older brother Edward Eddowes. I had to read volume fourteen of the manga to make sure I got his name right and decided to make a chapter about him before he tries to help Sophia escape… So he's basically and OC-ish character. Hope y'all enjoy it. Ohhh and pee ess, leave me some reviews if you want me to upload faster. xD

Xxxxxxx

Part One-

The dark October sky glittered with luminous stars. Edward Eddowes, the nineteen year old heir to the Eddowes family, smiled as he walked down the path to the Brownlick castle. Tonight he was going to visit his best friend for the first time in three months. His father had also made him promise to investigate the dungeon of the castle to see if there were anything suspicious going on with the Brownlick family. Edward didn't really care about the affairs of his father or Alder's father, he just wanted to see his best friend and talk about life.

When he made it to the Brownlick home, Alder was waiting for him outside. Alder gave him a hug and laughed when Edward tried to pull away. Edward was a short vampire, about 5"9' whereas Alder was very tall about 6"3', and was very uncomfortable hugging someone taller than him.

He finally managed to get away from Alder's death grip and punched him in the shoulder. "You haven't changed one bit, you bastard!"

Alder chuckled lightly and rubbed his shoulder, "I think YOU have… You've gotten a little taller than the last time I saw you."

Edward's face turned red in embarrassment, he was extremely touchy about his height. "Shut up! You know I hate it when you bring up my height!" He gave Alder a playful shove and then gestured to the castle, "So what's the deal, mate? Are we just going to sit out here or are we going in?"

Alder chuckled again and gestured for Edward to go first, "Lady's first."

Edward scowled and punched Alder in the shoulder again, but this time a little harder. "Have you always been an asshole?"

Alder just laughed and opened the door. The two entered the castle and walked down the long hall, they then took a right and entered a small meeting room. Alder plopped himself on a nearby couch while Edward admired the artwork frame on the wall. Edward's eyes fell upon a portrait of a young woman with flowing silver hair and sad eyes. He stared at it for a while and then sat down on a chair next to Alder.

"So, it's been a long time, mate. Have you and that fiancée of yours gotten married yet?" Edward grinned at the thought of Alder getting married to the mysterious woman he had never met. "When can I meet her?"

Alder blinked in surprise and then shook his head. "Nah, not yet but I plan on marrying her this spring. Neither of us are getting any younger and I figure it's about time… So..." Alder stared at Edward mischievously knowing what he was about to say was taboo, "Ed, have you met anyone worth your time yet? I thought you were going to get married and have lots of kids."

Edward glared at Alder, "You know that I don't ever want that! Women annoy me and I don't want any kids, they always get in the way. Besides… romance is just not in my vocabulary right now, there's too much I have to do." Edward stared off into space as he remembered the conversation he had with a strange cloaked vampire. _Who was that guy?_

"So, Ed, is your dad ever going to come visit us or is he still pissed about the prank we played on him last year?" The two laughed and continued their conversation.

Xxxxxxx

Part two-

After Edward and Alder finished talking, Edward decided to take a look around the dungeon. He had promised his father that he would be back before sunrise but he was still curious about the rumors he had heard about Alder's family, he sometimes would hear the sound of someone weeping when he left and wondered if what other families were saying was true. Edward found himself in the dungeon and nearly jumped out of his skin when he heard someone sneeze.

He neared the closest cell only to lay eyes on the most beautiful vampire he had ever seen. He blinked a couple times to make sure he wasn't seeing things and then sat next to the cell and stared at the young girl. Sophia had been in the middle of eating when she had sneezed and now she was really confused at the young man staring at her.

Edward had short, black hair that fell in his face and big amber colored eyes that were framed by his thick black eyebrows. Despite what he thought, he was a very good looking young man and had a very charming smile that most women fell for. Sophia had never seen him before and started to panic.

Edward grinned at her, oblivious to the girl's fear, "What's a cute girl like you doing in such a scary place?"

Sophia's face turned beet red and she looked down. "I was bad so I have to stay here now."

Edward scratched his head, "I don't get it… If a cute girl like you was at my castle, I think I'd keep you locked up so no one else took you away from me… but I certainly wouldn't keep you in a scary place like this." 

Sophia looked around in confusion, _Doesn't he know what I am? Who is he, I've never seen him before..._ "Who are you? I don't think I've ever seen you around here before?"

Edward grinned again. "My name's Edward. I'm from the Eddowes family. I only came hear to visit my best friend, Alder. I doubt you would have met me before."

She looked down. Of course he'd be best friends with Alder. She sighed, "I'm Sophia…"

"Sophia." Edward repeated her name and smiled. "You've got a really pretty name. Listen, Sophia, one of these days I'm going to let you out of there and we're going to make Alder promise to let you sleep inside. I know he'd listen to me if I asked him."

Sophia nodded silently and stared at him. Her eyes met his and she looked away, completely embarrassed. "Um…"

Edward sighed. He figured it was about time he left, he could tell this girl wanted him to leave and he felt like a jerk for making her feel uncomfortable. He turned to leave but stopped when he heard Sophia call his name.

"Edward! Promise me you'll come see me again!" Sophia yelled with a tiny smile on her face.

Edward nodded and took her hand and kissed it. "I promise, Princess Sophia." He then left and headed for home.

Xxxxx

Part three

Ten minutes after Edward left, Alder walked down to the dungeon to see Sophia. He had a small bouquet of lilies in his hands. He walked into Sophia's cell and sat down next to her. He handed her the flowers. Sophia just stared at them and glanced up at him, her eyes full of fear.

Alder smiled a little, "Come on, Sophia, if you act like this now. How are you going to act when we get married this spring? I said I was sorry…"

Upon hearing this, Sophia's eyes filled with tears. She didn't want to marry this man. She just wanted to be happy and fall in love with someone would treat her with respect. _Someone like Edward…._

Alder glared at her and pulled her into an embrace. He then forced her to kiss him. "You will marry me and you will love me!"

Sophia pushed him away and slapped him. "How could I love you? You won't even stand up to your father to protect me, you're nothing but a coward! I hate you!"

Alder left in a rage and stormed up the steps and slammed the door to the dungeon. When he was sure no one was around, he let out frustrated sigh. "…but I love you…"

Xxxxxxx

Back in the dungeon. Sophia sat there writing in her book. He mind wandered from her feeling of fear and sadness toward Alder and the warm feeling she was beginning to feel around the handsome, young Edward. "Please, God, let me see him again."

End of Chapter four

Crazyhanyou: So that's chapter four! What's going to happen next and who is that mysterious vampire that talked to Edward earlier? Find out in chapter five!


	5. Chapter 5

Chibi Vampire: Secrets of the Armash

Chapter five

Crazyhanyou: Time for the long awaited chapter five. I apologize for the wait, I've been incredibly busy with school and exams. In this chapter we learn the identity of the mysterious vampire who confronted Edward in chapter three. Better grab your favorite bag of chips, relax, and read the next exciting chapter of Chibi Vampire: Secrets of the Armash!

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Part One

The wind blew ominously through the boughs of the dead trees that were scattered throughout the woods. A cloaked figure made his way through the thick forest and, as it cleared a clearing, looked up at the decending moon in the sky. He shook his head and sighed. _What's taking that Eddowes brat so long? He promised he'd meet me here before the sun came up... _As if his thoughts had been a summons, the sound of cracking twigs and clumsy footsteps reached his ear. His eyes scanned the trees surrounding the clearing.

Edward emerged from the thick woodland with a loud thud. Sweat plastered itself to his forehead and his black hair was messier than usual and had leaves sticking to it. When his eyes fell upon the cloaked man, his face grew hot from embarrassment. He quickly dusted himself off and then ran to the man.

The cloaked vampire, amused, chuckled under his breath. "What took you so long, Eddowes? I thought you couldn't stay out this late? By the way, that's an awesome ensemble you're wearing." His last remark was regarding the twigs and leaves in Edward's messy hair.

Edward's face grew even warmer with embarrassment. "It was your idea to meet in the middle of nowhere like this." He stopped to wipe the sweat from his forehead. "I had a little trouble finding this place so give me a break."

Satisfied by Edward's difficulty in finding their meeting area, the cloaked figure sat down and patted the ground next to him motioning to Edward to take a seat next to him. "I'm glad to hear you had a hard time finding this place, that means that no one will be able to observe our conversation by accident."

Following the man's orders, Edward sat next to him. He took out a container filled with a red liquid and took a deep drink from it, wiped his mouth, and offered it to the man. "You know, you are a strange guy. I still can't figure out why you have to be so secretive."

After taking a drink from the container and returning it to Edward, the man chuckled mysteriously. "It's for the best that no one knows of my existence. Anyway, do you have any news from the Brownlick mansion? Did you see my sister?"

At the mention of the Brownlick mansion a smile played across Edward's face. He hadn't stopped thinking about the girl with the silver hair and big amber colored eyes since he left. "I don't know who your sister is but I did encounter a beauty in their dungeon."

The man's elvish ears pricked up at the mention of the Browlick dungeon. "What did she look like? Did you get her name?"

Edward's heart felt warm when he said her name.  
>"Her name was Sophia. She had long silver hair, gorgeous big eyes, and she was really shy. What I can't figure out is why such a cute girl would be locked up in a scary place like that."<p>

_She's okay. Thank the gods! _The man grabbed Edward's shoulders. "You have to get her out of there! You have to save my sister before... Before..." His hands began shaking and he felt tears welling up in his eyes. _Before she is drained entirely of her life._

Edward caught a glimpse of the man's face and was taken aback by his eyes. They were a color not known to any vampire he had ever known, not to mention they were two completely different colors. An idea came across his mind and before he knew it he was talking. "Let me see your face and tell me who you are and I'll kidnap her."

The man sighed and pulled off his hood. His face features shocked Edward. He was much younger looking than he had expected. He appeared to be the age of a twenty one year old young man. His eyes were two different colors, his right eye was lime green and his left eye was aqua blue, and seemed to glow in the moonlight. His skin was a dark tan, not a normal trait for vampires. He had a very handsome face perfect in every aspect except the long scar on his left cheek. His long hair was the same silver color as Sophia's and fell past his shoulders. "I guess I can't hide forever. My name is Adrian Armash and I am supposed to be dead. Please keep my secret."

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Crazyhanyou: So that's chapter five! In chapter six we learn about Adrian and something unexpected happens to Sophia... Drop me a review and let me know how it was!


	6. Chapter 6

Chibi Vampire: Secrets of the Armash

By: Crazyhanyou

Chapter Six

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Part One

Edward felt like someone had knocked the wind out of him. He could hardly believe what he had just gotten himself into. He had promised to kidnap Sophia from the Brownlicks. He had promised to betray the family of his best friend to a vampire who was supposed to be dead. His mind traveled back to that strange conversation back in the clearing.

Adrian had exposed his identity after making Edward promise to save his sister. Adrian's features had confused Edward to no end. His different colored eyes glowed in the moonlight as he stared into Edward's eyes. The tone he spoke with was very threatening as well as a bit desperate. "Edward Eddowes, now that you know of my existence you have to swear on your life that you will not tell a soul about me."

Edward felt as if he was in a trance and couldn't stop staring into the cold blue and green eyed stare of Adrian. His skin crawled as he suddenly remembered the rumors about Adrian Armash. _That's right! Adrian Armash was supposed to have been killed by vampire hunters years ago. They even checked the Armash mansion for his body and it was nowhere… Wait, that's right! There were rumors about him becoming some kind of demon that feeds on… No. That can't be true…_

As Adrian watched Edward's expression change from confused to terrified to disbelief, he sighed. "So I take it you have heard about me?"

Edward blinked in confusion and then felt his face turn hot in embarrassment. "Um, yeah I have kind of heard about you. There is this rumor going around that you're some kind of demon now. Is this true?"

Adrian sighed and ran his fingers down the scar on his left cheek. After a moment of contemplating whether or not he trusted Edward he spoke, "I guess you could say that. I'm not a demon but I'm not like other vampires. I can't tell you exactly what is wrong with me but I can tell you that the reason I am so secretive about my identity is because of my secret."

"Why can't you tell me?" Edward bit his lip. "You trust your sister with me but you can't tell me why you've been playing dead for four years. I don't understand this at all."

Adrian adjusted the hood on his cloak to cover his face again and stood up. "I can't tell you my secret because it's not yet time for it to be told. Just promise me you'll keep it a secret and you will save Sophia."

The tone is Adrian's voice held such a dangerous edge to it that Edward could only mutter a couple words. "I promise."

Hours later, Edward lay in his coffin with thoughts spinning through his mind. _How am I going to take Sophia away? What am I going to do with her once I have her? _The image of Adrian's cold stare appeared in his mind and his skin crawled. "What is he?"

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Part two

Back at the Brownlick castle, Alder stormed back and forth around the castle. Nothing pissed him off more than what his father had made him become to Sophia. She saw him as a coward and hated him. He stopped mid-step and let out a frustrated sigh. She hated him. She would never love him and he loved her so much. _If only she knew how much I do to protect her from father… _

Suddenly, the sound of the castle gate opening forced him back to the present. He walked to a window and bit his lip when he saw his father walking toward the dungeon door. Before he could stop himself, he was outside in blocking the entrance to the dungeon. _I need to keep him away from her. After what I put her through yesterday, I'm afraid she won't last much longer._

Upon seeing his son blocking the entrance of the dungeon, Kyle Brownlick stopped in his tracks annoyed that his pursuit was to be interrupted. "What is it, Alder? I have some important business with the Psyche. Now, move!"

Alder stood his ground and shook his head. "Father, I want Sophia to be allowed to stay in the castle where it's warm. We're getting married soon and I think she should be allowed to stay in my chambers… it's only right since she is going to give her life for our family's sake."

"What is this nonsense, Alder? How many times has she escaped in the past year? She needs to be punished." He put his hand on Alder's should as if to move out of the way. "I hardly have time for this stupidity, I must feed."

In a blind rage, Alder attacked his father and threw him to the ground. He was already angry that he had to betray the woman he had loved since childhood to protect her. The mere fact that his father planned on once again laying his hands on her sickened him. _I hate him, I hate him! _

Kyle, after some struggle managed to force his son to the ground and land a couple blows to his face. After successfully knocking the wind out of the young vampire, he stood up and chuckled darkly. "Clearly you don't understand your own weakness. I hate to say it, Alder, but if you don't learn to watch yourself I will drain every last drop of the Psyche's blood before her time is to come. After I do that, I will kill you too. Now stay out of my way, boy!"

"No, Father… I…" Alder bit his lip, trying to hold back his rage. He stared at the cement stairs leading to the dungeon. _Shit! _He ran the other way, "I understand…" _Forgive me, Sophia._

After Alder had disappeared from his field of vision, Kyle spat out a mouthful of blood. "Stupid boy, your precious fiancée is going to have to answer for your sins."

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Part Two

Sophia was busy writing in her parchment diary when she began to feel her blood levels increase. Fear ran through her entire being. Just as she began to feel faint, the sound of her cell door travelled to her ears. She braced herself for what she knew was about to happen next. Tears began rolling down her cheeks even before he spoke._ Oh, please… No…_ Her entire body trembled in fear.

"How pathetic," this was all that Kyle Brownlick said before forcing Sophia to the floor and sank his fangs into the girl's already sore throat.

Sophia's eyes glazed over and tears continued to roll down her cheeks. _Papa, Adrian. Please help me…_

After drinking his fill of Sophia's blood, Kyle wiped his lips with the back of his hand and glared at Sophia while she fell to the ground. "It's unfortunate that you are my son's fiancée because you are such a gem. If it weren't for him, I'd do more than just biting you. Consider yourself lucky."

Sophia, traumatized and still fearful, just curled up into a ball and began to sob loudly. "Please… No…"

Kyle, both satisfied and annoyed with the young girl's pain, spat at her and walked out of the cell leaving Sophia to cry herself to sleep.

Before Sophia passed out from exhaustion she said a silent prayer to no one. "Papa, please save me… Come back…"

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Part Three

The rising sun made its lazy ascent above the hills. Adrian Armash sat on the branch of a large oak tree and watched the sky change from night to early morning. A small grin began to form on his face as he remembered the days before his precious baby sister had awakened as the Psyche, days before he had awakened as… in his mind, a monster. The wind around him seemed to carry her voice with it and then suddenly, another voice traveled into his ears. He frowned and sighed before acknowledging his father's presense. _Damn ghosts…_ "What do you want, old man?"

"Is that any way to speak to your father?" Kent Armash appeared before Adrian and pointed at the rising sun with his transparent finger. "The sun is rising and you are the only other vampire alive besides your sister who can go out under the sun. You should be the one to save her… Not some Eddowes brat that knows nothing about the curse."

Adrian hung his head in shame. "Father, I am too far gone to save her. This curse has made me a monster. I will not allow my sister to see what I've become and I will not risk her life."

"Get over yourself, Adrian. It doesn't matter to Sophia if you are cursed or not. You might hate yourself for what you've become but your sister will always love you. Don't forget that she risked her life to find you only based off rumors that she heard from other vampires. " Kent sighed and shook his head at Adrian's disgruntled face. "That's what unconditional love is."

Adrian it his lip as a surge of sadness spread through his body. "Father, might I remind you that Sophia is better off without me? Don't forget that I am the biggest danger to her because I am the vampire that lusts for her blood more than any other. If I were to save her now, who's to say I could control the curse and wouldn't drain her of all her blood?" _Her blood is the only cure for my curse._

Kent didn't say anything for a few moments and then let out a long, deep sigh. "I had thought that you would be able to control your blood lust but I agree with you. We mustn't risk Sophia's life. Eddowes will have to do… Do you really believe he can do it though?"

Before Adrian could answer his father, Kent's ghost disappeared into the morning fog leaving his son to think about his sister's future. _What can I do to protect her? _

End of Chapter Six.

Disclaimer: I do not own Karin or Chibi Vampire.


End file.
